The Third Gilmore Girl
by Princess Ruby
Summary: This is a fic by my girl Kate - her account isn't workin so thatz y itz on mine.... what will happen when Rory's cousin comes to Stars Hollow?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Gilmore Girls characters( u know who they are)  
  
A/N Hey guys, I'm Kate, and this is my first fic so please please be nice. Um the reason I'm not posting this under my own name is because for some weird reason it wouldn't let me. Newayz if yall like the story then u can thank Princess Ruby for actually getting me to write it. Thanks gurl, ur the best. NEwayz I hope yall like it and if u review(please do by the way) u can just review on the site or u can email me at kate_h2034@hotmail.com. Later yall!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Shelby Gilmore walked into the living room of the huge apartment that she and her father shared.  
  
" Hey there Shelb. How ya been doll?"  
  
Shelby looked at one her least favorite people in the world: Haily, her dad's long time girlfriend. " God, it had to be you, didn't it?" She turned around heading toward the door, just as her father entered the room.  
  
"Where are you going Shelby, me and Haily need to talk to you."  
  
" And I should care because..........?"she said sarcastically.  
  
" Just sit please,"he motioned for her to take a seat on the couch.  
  
Shelby flopped down openly showing her dislike to being there. "So what's up?"  
  
"Well sweetie,"her dad began, " I asked Haily to marry me last night."  
  
"And I said yes!" Haily beamed her movie star like smile, showing a shocked Shelby the huge engagement ring on her finger.  
  
Shelby sat there completely shocked just staring at her dad and his fiancé`. She swallowed quickly, jumped up and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lorelai Gilmore picked up the phone that had been ringing off the hook for the past few minutes.  
  
"yeah, what do you want?"  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Shelby? Oh my God, long time no talk kid. How's life?"  
  
"Great, not! Dad's going over to Europe for a month and he wanted me to ask you if maybe I could come and chill with you and Rory. So can I?"  
  
"Sure kiddo! When do you think you'll get here?"  
  
" I dunno, tomorrow or the next day."  
  
" Well, I'll let Rory know and we'll get the guest room ready for you."  
  
" Thanks Aunt Lore. I knew you'd say yes."  
  
"Hey now, none of that 'Aunt' stuff. It makes me feel old."  
  
"Right. OK well I need to go ahead and get packed, so I guess I'll see you later."  
  
" OK, bye babe."  
  
"Later"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten minutes after Shelby heard her father's light click off, she quietly climbed out of her bed. She grabbed the two huge bags of luggage that were just inside her closet, that were stuffed full with clothes and other things that she would need. She stepped out into the hallway and slowly descended the stairs that led down to the first floor. Shelby undid the lock to the front door, cringing as it squeaked on its hinges. A sigh of relief came as she exited the building and saw the cab she had called to meet her sitting at the curb. She climbed in and directed the driver to the airport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory was sitting on the couch working on a project for Mr. Medina's class. Ever since her mom had broken off the engagement with him, she had always felt kind of weird being around him and in his class. And of course, she and Tristan had been assigned as partners for this project.  
  
"So....... um do you want anything to eat or drink?"she asked nervously. Ever since the end of the previous school year, when she and Dean had gotten back together, she had been really hesitant around Tristan, and working on a project together wasn't helping the situation any.  
  
"Nah I'm fine."  
  
"Ok........I'm gonna go get something. I'll be right back."  
  
Rory stood up and walked into the kitchen. She put some coffee into the maker and switched it on. Waiting for the coffee she sat down at the table thinking about the whole Tristan/ and herself ordeal. She got up and got a mug out of the cabinet and poured a cup of the hot caffinated liquid that she and her mom so depended on. A s she stood there sipping it, Tristan walked in to the room.  
  
"yeah?" she asked, setting the mug down on the counter.  
  
"Rory I.......uh.......I......"he looked around and walked up closer to her.  
  
" What is it Tristan?"  
  
" Uh......" he stepped forward, placed two fingers under her chin and kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shelby stepped into the foreyer of her aunt's house and dropped her bags. She looked around for her cousin, and not seeing her, she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Rory?" as she stepped into the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks, seeing her cousin and another guy break apart from what looked like a kiss."Whoa.......ok I'll leave now. Sorry." She walked out of the kitchen and went out the front door and onto the porch.  
  
Rory stood there confused about what had just happened between her and Tristan, but more importantly, what her cousin was doing in Stars Hollow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2  
  
Shelby sat quietly on the porch of her aunt's house. She wondered if she had made the right decision about coming to Stars Hollow to stay with Rory and Lorelai. She knew that once Lorelai found out that she had run away that she would flip, and call Shelby's dad. It's like in the parents code book or something like that. Just then the front door opened and the guy that had been kissing Rory walked out.  
  
"Later Rory, see ya at school," he called as he walked out of the house and across the porch. When he looked and saw Shelby sitting on the porch swing and said, "Bye."  
  
Just as he got into his car and started it up, Rory came out onto the porch and sat down beside her cousin.  
  
"Mom told me you were coming, but I didn't think that you'd get here this soon."  
  
"Yeah well, Dad put me on a plane last night, 'cause he had to leave this morning."  
  
"Oh,"replied Rory, not completely believing her cousin's story. She knew that Shelby loved to travel, and that she normally went wherever her dad did, but she also knew that Shelby and her dad weren't exactly the best of friends and that he had had a lot of girlfriends lately, and that was something that Shelby had always hated. "Well lets get your stuff and take it up to your room, OK?"  
  
"Alright,"Shelby got up and followed Rory into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Rory and Shelby sat in Luke's waiting for Lorelai to get there. They looked up as the bell on the door rang and Lorelai walked in.  
  
"Ahhhh Shelby!!!!," Lorelai squealed and ran over to give her niece a hug. "It is soooo good to see you. What's it been, like 2 years?"  
  
"Hey to you too Lorelai. And I think more like six months." Shelby replied.  
  
"Well the way you and your dad travel and how little we get to see you it seems like 2 years." Lorelai stepped back and gave her a once over, "ya look good kid, real good. Has that half brother of mine been taking care of you?"  
  
"Yep,"she said, along with his millions of girlfriends she thought.  
  
"Ok, good. Well now I guess we sit and eat."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Shelby and Lorelai sat down.  
  
"Finally, I thought you two would never stop squealing and screaming and hugging and....." she was interrupted as her mother screamed " Luuuuuke, we need coffee!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week passed by quickly in a blur of mornings of her aunt and cousin rushing of to school and work, meeting just about everyone in Stars Hollow, and a Friday night dinner at her grandparents' house in Hartford.  
  
" Hey Shel, c'mere for a second," Lorelai called as she came in the door on Sunday evening.  
  
" Yeah Lore?" Shelby said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I got a surprise for you," she said, watching her niece's face light up, "but," Shelby's face fell, "I'm not promising that you're gonna like it."  
  
"By the way you're makin' it sound, I'm not." She paused for a moment waiting for her aunt to start talking again, but when she didn't she said, " Alright, spill."  
  
" You, young lady, are starting school tomorrow."  
  
" What!! School? Ugh.....why?"  
  
"Because, you are only 16 years old, and unless you have already graduated, which I highly doubt, and if you have and I wasn't invited then we are going to have some major problems..."  
  
" Lorelai, you're babbling."  
  
" Like I was saying, you havent graduated yet, which means school is still an absolute must."  
  
" But why?"  
  
"Because for some stupid reason it's the law, and it's also in the Mother's Handbook, which I know that you and Rory love dearly."  
  
" But you went to school, and got pregnant at 16, both of which are bad examples."  
  
" Nuh uh, you aren't getting out of this one kiddo. I know you are determined too, 'cause I can see it on your face. You are going." She started to leave the room, " and going to school was a good example, it was getting pregnant that wasn't," she saw saw her niece start to say something but cut her off and said, " YOU ARE GOING......period!!!!!!!"  
  
" Ughhhhh!!!!!!" Shelby flopped down in a chair defeated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Lorelai went into Shelby's bedroom and shook her awake. "C'mon sleepyhead, it's time to get up." Shelby just groaned and rolled over with the pillow covering her head. Lorelai reached over, yanked the pillow from Shelby's grasp, and pulled her out of bed.  
  
"Go away, it's the middle of the night!!"  
  
" No it's not the middle of the night. It's morning, and that means that you get to get out of bed, take a shower, get dressed in this lovely Chilton uniform, which amazingly resembles the Britney Spears, "Baby One More Time," music video costume, if I do say so myself, and then you get to go to Luke's, grab a cup of coffee and the go to Chilton with Rory for a day of shoving meaningless crap, 'scuse me, I meant meaningful learning material into that sweet little head of yours. Sound fun, good, now up we go." Lorelai pulled a once more half asleep Shelby off the bed and into the bathroom. "Ok sweetie, hurry we don't have all day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shelby sat in the car, sipping her coffee, as Lorelai drove her and Rory to Chilton. "Okay so what's this place like anyways? Is it like majorly preppy or...ok dumb question, I mean uniform and the name, Chilton Prep just about says it all." she quieted for a few seconds but the burst out, "Hey Ror are the guys like really hott or what?"  
  
"That's a girl Shel, I knew you'd think like me. So Rory answer the question, are that guys hott or what?"  
  
"Ugh, you all are hopeless,"Rory replied shaking her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the school came into sight, Shelby just stared. Lorelai came to a stop, and got out of the car, as did Rory and Shelby. The three of them stood infront of the car just staring up at the place.  
  
"They have gargoyles?" Shelby said in fasinaction.  
  
"Yep," Rory answered.  
  
"Well kid welcome to Heaven," Lorelai began.  
  
"And Hell," Rory finished.  
  
" All in one big ol' piece of cold gray stone," Lorelai put and arm around Shelby's shoulder as they followed Rory inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey yall, its Kate. To all of yall that reviewed, thanks bunches. I know that Tristan has left the show, but he is gonna be in this story. Also to the reviewers most of yall said that u luvved the Troryness and now i kinda feel a little bad for what I'm gettin ready to tell ya. There will be a little Trory action, but its really not gonna amount to much. Sorry to all of u that love Rory and Tristan, believe me I tried to make it into a Trory but by the time I started writing I had it all planned out for something else and I just couldn't change it. But please keep reading, cuz ya never know, ya might end up liking it right? So whether u luv me or hate me now, please keep reading the future chaps, reviewing, and of course enjoy!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3  
  
Shelby stepped out of the administration office and looked around for the only familiar face in a sea of unfamiliar ones. When she didn't see Rory anywhere, she walked down the hall looking for her first class. Passing classroom after classroom, and a ton of students that gave her questioning looks, she sighed and sat down on a bench, discouraged.  
  
"Hey look, new girl," Louise said to Madeline and Paris, motioning at Shelby.  
  
" Yah think we should help her?" Madeline questioned the other girls.  
  
" You two can, but I"m going to be late. Bye." Paris walked away to her class leaving her two friends thinking.  
  
Mocking Paris, Louise replied, " Oooh, I'm gonna be late for class. Waah. What a crime."  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's like all she ever thinks about."  
  
" Paris seriously needs a social life."  
  
"Mmhm," Madeline agreed and nodded her head, "So are we gonna help the new girl or not. I mean the only other choice we have is to get to class, and if we help her then we might have an excuse."  
  
"And if not?"  
  
" If we didn't have and excuse, then we'd probably get detention, or something else"  
  
"Alrighty then," Louise grabbed Madeline's hand and dragged her over to the bench that Shelby was sitting on. "Hey."  
  
Shelby looked up at the blonder girl infront of her. " Oh, hi," she said smiling.  
  
" I'm Louise and this is Madeline," she said pointing to the girl beside her that smiled and waved.  
  
" I'm Shelby."  
  
"So, you new around here or what?"  
  
" Um, sort of. I have some relatives that live in Stars Hollow and I'm staying with them for a while."  
  
"Stars Hollow ?" Madeline chimed in. "You wouldn't by any chance be related to Rory Gilmore, would you?"  
  
"Actually, yeah, I am. Rory's my cousin." Shelby told them. "What," she questioned as the girls stood there with partially shocked looks on there faces.  
  
" Ok, just a bit of advice," Louise said to her, " when you meet Paris Gellar, and believe me you most definatly will, you might not want to tell her that."  
  
"Tell me what," Paris walked up behind the trio, startling Louise and Madeline.  
  
"Paris, I thought you had gone to class," Madeline said.  
  
"Well, I did. But then I remembered that I had left a book in my locker and came back to get it, and seeing as my locker is about two feet to the left of you, I overheard you saying that I might not need to be told something. And that something is something that little miss..... what's your name?" she asked Shelby.  
  
"Oh I'm Shelby"  
  
"Little miss Shelby knows something that you all don't think I should know. And now that I know that she knows something I don't, but really need to know, I'd like to know what that something is," said Paris, cleary confusing the two blondes and brunette in front of her. " Ok forget telling me now 'cause we are going to be late if we don't move. You will tell me later though." She grabed Louise and Madeline by their arms proceeding to drag them down the hall, forget completely about her book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the bell signaling the beginning of the lunch period sounded, Shelby grabbed her books off her desk and followed the swarm of students exiting the classroom. After glancing up and down the hall for Rory, she decided to atempt to find her locker and the cafeteria on her own. As she turned a corner, not looking were she was going, she ran into someone causing her books to fly.  
  
"Shit," she muttered under her breath.  
  
" Hey sorry," said the person bending down to help her. "You're new here aren't you. I've never seen you around before.  
  
Shelby looked up at the boy infront of her, realizing a minute later that it was the boy that had been at her aunt and cousin's house in Stars Hollow the day she had arrived. " You're the guy that was kissing Rory in the kitchen right? A couple of weeks ago, and I walked in on it," she said as she stood up.  
  
"So you're her. I was wondering who exactly that was, and I knew that it wasn't the first time I had seen you.  
  
"You just said that you hadn't seen me around before."  
  
"So I lied."  
  
"That you did. So who are you and why were you kissing my cousin?"  
  
"Tristan DuGrey, and impulse kinda thing. I really don't wanna get into but- ---"  
  
"But you like her,"she said cutting him off and putting quotation marks around the word "like". "Or, in other words, you have some weird need to prove that she'll go out with you."  
  
" I seem to recall Rory using those same words at a party last year. Does she record these things and share them with you, or does the whole off the wall talking---"  
  
"Run in the family? Apparently it does. And no, she didn't tell me about that little comment."  
  
"Then where did you get that idea from?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess it's just that I've been around guys like you before. I think its some kind of vibe, or something."  
  
"Oh," he said, his trademark smirk all of a sudden plastered on his face. "So are you the type that plays hard to get, or have you already fallen?"  
  
At that comment Shelby returned the smirk and walked down the hall, leaving a slightly bewildered Tristan. He knew the game she was playing, and it was one that involved two players.  
  
As Shelby turned into the cafeteria, she saw Rory and sat down beside her saying, " I love being right."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Well guys, thats the third chapter. Sorry that it's taken so long for me to get this part out. Believe me I hate when authors take a long time, so i'm really sorry. Anywho, whaddya think. There's a part of me that thinks it sucked and then there is another part that is quite proud. Thanks to Megan for the email about the story, it really motivated me to finish this chapter, so if yall want another one soon, emails are the way to go(btw, my email is kate_h2034@hotmail.com). Please review, and let me know if yall have fics on gilmore girls too, cuz i would luvv to read them. Thanks u guys, Later. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, OK this is chapter 4. Just to let u know, in an earlier a/n in the story I said that this probably wasn't going to be a trory. Well that has changed. I've been thinking, and have decided that I can turn this into one. Also spoilers for this story are basically all of season 1 and up to "Run Away Little Boy". In my world Tristan was never sent off to military school and did get to play Romeo that night. Plus that comes into play a little bit in this chap. Rory and Dean aren't dating, lets just say that they broke up between the season one finale and "RALB". Some parts of this story are AU'ish. Shelby's dad is Lorelai's half brother, by her dad. That's really all I can think of to tell yall for right now, but if u have ne questions, or are confused about nething else email me(kate_h2034@hotmail.com)

Ch 4

The bell on the door to Luke's diner, clanged as Rory and Shelby came through it. Lorelai looked up from her supersized mug of coffee and smiled. "Hey you two! Shelby how was your first day?

" Um, it was cool."

"Cool? Babe it was school and last time I checked, those two words don't belong in a sentence together."

" Yeah, but the hot guys so totally helped."

"yeah so totally," Rory said mocking her younger cousin, and smiling.

"Ooooooh, so that's what did it. I figured that it was something like that. I swear, you think like me."

"That's a scary thought," said Luke as he came up to the table to take Shelby and Rory's orders. "What do you want?"

"Cheeseburger, fries and coffee, please," said Rory.

"Uhh....... do you have salads," Shelby asked him.

"No"

"ok....cheeseburger please, with fries."

"What do you want to drink?"

" Do you have frappechinos?

"no"

Lattes?"

"No"

"How 'bout mochas?"

"Are you not noticing the pattern here?"

"Coffee it is then," she said smiling. " Oh! With a bottle of chocolate syrup please?"

"Coming right up," Luke replied walking away.

"Okay, so tell me about these hot guys. Anyone in particular?" Lorelai asked.

"uh, there was this one guy. I think his name was... Tristan," she said as she turned her head at Rory and raised her eyebrows.

"Oooooooh , you met hot Tristan did you" said Lorelai grinning.

"Uh huh"

" Well, whaddya think!?"

"He's .......hot."

" Is that it?" said Lorelai.

" Hot, kinda arrogant, way over confident, sorta nice in assholish way..........but the hotness totally made up for that."

"Totally," said Rory, mocking her again.

"What's with you and mocking me tonight?"

"I don't know, its just that you keep saying ' totally' and it's kinda funny."

"Riiiiiiight. Ooh! coffee and chocolate syrup! Yay!" said Shelby grinning as Luke walked up with their order.

"What is it with you and the chocolate syrup?" Rory asked.

"See I like coffee flavored things, and the more expensive coffee stuff, but not like out of the coffee maker, coffee. Yah know?"

"Oh so the chocolate kinda makes up for the out of the coffee maker thing and makes it taste more expensive."

"Right," said Shelby, pouring a ton of the syrup into her coffee.

"Here," said Rory, handing Shel her cup, "taste."

"Mmm, good," said Shelby after taking a sip.

"Told ya," replied Lorelai.

"But mine's better," said Shelby handing Rory's cup back and taking a big gulp of her own.

"Ugh, sick sick child" said Lorelai, shaking her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shelby tossed and turned in her bed, attempting to go to sleep but having no luck. "Ugh, I need sleep, why cant I sleep. La la la la la la,"she sang quietly to herself trying anything she could think of that might help a more restful state come to her. But like everything else she had tried, it didn't work. "Alrighty, if warm milk and a movie doesn't work, I'm gonna raid the house or the nearest gas station for sleeping pills," she said getting out of bed and walking down to the kitchen.

After pouring a glass of milk and warming it in the microwave she walked into the living room and turned on the TV. After looking around for a video, she picked up the first on she saw and read the label. "Chilton Shakespeare Festival: Romeo and Juliet. Whatever," she shrugged and popped it into the VCR. Once she had pressed play, she sat on the couch and took a long swig of her milk.

"Ugh!!! That's disgusting," she said spitting it back into the glass, "how do people drink that crap?" She set the glass down on a table and pushed it away from her. Then the skit that was playing on the screen caught her eye. Shelby picked up the remote and rewound the tape to the beginning. "My lord! Tristan and Rory as Romeo and Juliet, I never would have guessed. She watched as Rory lay there dead and Tristan rambled on and on. "Shakespeare was a great writer," she thought, " but really long winded.

"Oh true apothecary," said Romeo, otherwise known as Tristan, on the screen." Thy drugs are quick. Thus, with a kiss, I die," Tristan said melodramatically as he leaned down to kiss Rory and then died. 

Shelby started to laugh at the corniness, but continued to watch as her cousin, dressed as Juliet, woke up to find her true love dead. When the audience started to clap. she rewound the tape back to the part were Tristan drank the poison. As she watched it again, she noticed how intently Tristan stared at Rory as he recited his lines and how realistic it all seemed. She noticed the same in Rory during her parts. 

"Wow, they have amazing chemistry," she thought as another thought sprung into her head, " and I have one awesome idea."

Shelby got up turned off the TV and went upstairs, knowing that she had an idea to think about if she couldn't sleep. And if she could sleep, she definitely had something to sleep on.

~~

Well guys, that's chapter 4!! I hope you liked it. I know my chapters are all really short, but I'm not one for writing long chapters even though I love to read long chap. anyways, please review and tell me what you think. If yall have any ideas let me know, and hopefully I could use some.


End file.
